Harry Potter's Valentine's Woes
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: On Valentine's Day, everything seemed to fly out of the window. Well, in a certain raven-haired boy's life, there is. But one thing cameright. And it might just be the best one out there.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise. The same goes for Twilight. If those were mine, it'd be a bunch of Harry/Edward fluff!

**Author's Note:** In time for Valentine's Day, I've written this one-shot. I don't really know what to make of it since I was thinking of a whole different storyline (which I would be probably posting next Valentine's so watch out!). But here goes nothing! Please Read and Review! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter's Valentine's Woes (and the One Good Thing That Proved to be the Best)

Harry Potter has the biggest crush on Edward Cullen. Ever since transferring to Forks, Washington from England and starting attending the local high school, he was completely blown away by the mysterious guy.

Every morning, he would stand by his locker and wait for the boy to pass by him. He noted how many times Edward would look his way, smile or say "Hi." In his tally, it was already about thirty. It always makes Harry's day. He tried talking to him too but whenever he walks up, Edward looks at him (somewhat expectantly), making Harry blush, which in turn embarrasses him and he walks away.

Of course, Harry dreams about him too. He'd be dreaming that they were on a boat, sailing beneath the starry black sky, the waves lulling them in a rhythm. Then, they were in a sweet-smelling garden, talking while sitting on a stone bench, Edward's hand making its way into his. Then they were in a great plain covered in grass, lying next to each other, the wind blowing and clouds passing. They were all wonderful dreams.

But it seems dreams never come true. Not in his world, that is.

In a day's time, it would be Valentine's Day. A day filled with romance and roses and cuddly bears and chocolates and dates and poems and hugs and kisses. A day for lovers. Harry had always dreamed of being Edward's lover. They'd take a stroll through the park. Or he would serenade Harry while playing a guitar, or a piano, or a ukulele, or a drum for all he cared. He would give him chocolates and flowers when he least expects it. He'll kiss him when no one's looking. He'll take his hand when everybody else is watching. Yes. It would be great. But then, it was just a dream. A very far-off dream.

Harry slept very soundly that night, dreaming of a bronze-haired prince astride his white stallion, ready to sweep him off his feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When he woke up, his neck felt weird for he slept in a very uncomfortable position. He stood up and felt pain shooting from his left foot. He stubbed his toe on his bedside drawer. He cursed under his breath. He limped towards the bathroom and almost slipped when he stepped inside. His heart went haywire after that. He took a quick shower then found a small zit on his chin. He wasn't that meticulous but his face was one of the things he was vain of. He searched for his zit removal cream but he could not find it. He walked over to his cabinet, searching for the spare one he always kept. But it was MIA, too. Cursing his damn luck, he walked over to his dresser and got dressed. He couldn't find the matching shoes for his button down shirt, though. And it took him quarter of an hour to find it under his bed. Giving himself a one last look over in his mirror, he strode downstairs.

"Mum?" he called. No one answered. He went to the kitchen and saw a note taped to the fridge. "Me and your Mum are out for Valentine's, sweetie. See you later. Love Dad," Harry read. "Well, at least some people are happy today," he grumbled.

He opened the fridge and took out two eggs and some bacon slices. While cooking, he managed to burn his right arm twice and burn the bacon, which caused him to shout several really nasty words. Complaining about his morning demise, he sat down the table and began eating. Then, their dog decided to bark very loud beside him, making him jump in surprise and upturning his glass of milk. Good thing his clothes didn't get wet. Getting up, he heard a sickening tearing sound. He closed his eyes for a moment, not daring to look lest his suspicions are confirmed. Their dog, the goddamned cute one, bit into the pocket of his shirt, effectively tearing the fabric apart.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry got to school after that. Without any misfortunes. Except when he slipped in the hallway trying to get to his class in time. And when he found his locker jammed. And when their History teacher decided to call his name to "tell to the class what caused the World War I in your own words." He was British for crying out loud! And he didn't read the lesson last night. After being lectured for good ten minutes, he was allowed to sit down again. When the bell rang, he was one of the last ones to leave the room. Then his bag decided to turn against him, too. It got caught in the door and when he heaved, the whole thing just wasn't whole anymore. His books fell and his phone too (which luckily didn't break). While picking them up, a mass of students rushing to get to class passed him, several of them giving his fingers some stepping jobs. He was screaming inside his head.

When he stood up, the crowd was gone. But he was not alone. In the hallway, there are several couples holding hands, kissing, exchanging gifts. He could not look anymore. He walked briskly and stopped only when he heard his name being called. Turning on the spot, he saw Mike, a jock, holding up a carton which read "Hug for $1."

"Hey, Harry! Were doing this fund-raising activity for Valentine's Day. Would you like to help me out here?" Mike said, walking towards him with a smirk.

"Okay, sure," Harry replied casually, giving the jock a dollar. Mike hugged him, lingering for a moment longer. But Harry did not let that hang in his mind.

"And since you're my first costumer, you get another hug!" Mike said enthusiastically. He gave another hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Mike said, winking. Then he walked away. Leaving a very shocked Harry standing. Realizing he skipped his class unintentionally, he decided to eat lunch.

Lunch was uneventful. But it was hell. Every way he turned, he could see couples. Some talking. Some laughing. Some hugging. Some eating. Some holding hands. Some fighting. Some just looking at each other. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Wonder when I'll be the one doing that with someone," he whispered quietly. Jessica nudged him on the ribs.

"What, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. Just mulling things over." Then she resumed talking about this wonderful guy who asked her out.

_Great. Even the great chit has a date. Wait, maybe that's why she has a date. Because she's a chit! But still, her romantic life is there. I don't even have a romantic life! Sigh. And I haven't seen Edward until now._ Harry's eyes scanned the room one, looking for a sign of that bronze hair. He found none. _Maybe he's on a date with someone. Yeah. And decided to ditch class. Sigh. I hate Valentine's!_

The rest of the day was a blur. He started tuning out when he thought about Edward. He barely noticed it when his head banged on the door on his way out, or when water from the sink all but exploded in his face, or when his stern Spanish teacher, wearing stilettos, stepped on his foot TWICE. When the final bell rung, he walked slowly to his locker. He found the hallway deserted, his footsteps the only sound in there. He shrugged and acted nonchalantly. Then, he saw a figure just ahead, opening a locker. His locker!

"Oi! That's my locker!" Harry shouted, startling the other guy. He ran towards his locker, the culprit still there. "What're you doing to my—? Ed… Edward?" Harry gasped as he saw his crush, wearing a shy smile. He seems to be holding something behind his back.

"Umm. Yeah. I was just… you know. Really. I… umm," Edward was obviously embarrassed. "Do I have to tell you?" he asked finally, his eyes downcast. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"No.. Not really. I was just…shocked, to say the least," Harry responded when Edward looked at him in the eyes. _God, did I just die?_

Edward laughed. "I wanted to… I mean, someone asked me to put these inside your locker," Edward said, showing Harry what he was holding behind his back. It was a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Harry was too stunned to speak. He never expected this.

"So, there you go," Edward said, handing the bouquet to Harry, whose mouth was open slightly. Edward chuckled and closed it with his fingers. His touch was electric and the moment seemed to jolt both of them. "I hope you… I mean, the one who asked me to give them to you today by sneaking it into your locker when he thought everyone was out of the building would hope that you like what he—"

"They're beautiful," Harry cut in, staring at the flowers in his hands. He started to get teary-eyed as he looked at Edward. "Silly me, getting emotional. It's just… it's the first time I've ever received flowers from anyone," he laughed while sniffing.

Edward rested his hand on his shoulder, making Harry look up into those golden eyes. He's always wondered if those were contacts. A blush started forming on his neck, climbing to his cheeks. Edward chuckled again, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheeks. Harry closed his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Harry," Edward said with all the sincerity his heart could muster. Harry's eyes snapped open. "I mean… yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Edward said, looking embarrassed and confused and cute at the same time. "There. I… I have to go." Edward turned around and walked away, his footsteps echoing between the walls and in Harry's heart.

Harry just stood there, looking alternately at the flowers in his hands to the retreating back of Edward Cullen. Then Edward turned to him, caught him looking at him and smiled. He stopped walking. Then Edward ran. Towards Harry.

He stopped just in front of Harry, breathless. "I'm not good with this but, would you like join me for dinner date?" Edward asked, his eyes pleading, never leaving Harry's innocent green ones.

Harry blinked once. Then a smile formed at his lips, reaching his eyes, his heart, his soul. "I'd love to."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: **There, a little something for Valentine's Day, everyone. Hope you liked it! :) Sorry I wasn't able to write more stories. College has been keeping me busy these days. Review and Recommend this story, people! Happy Valentine's! Love, Love, Love!


End file.
